The present invention is about the tool for meals in which the function of scissors is added to a fork or a spoon for meals. Although knife, fork and spoon are used as tools for meals in Western countries, chopsticks are mainly used in the East. Both hands must be used at meals with knife and fork. As good skill is necessary for us to use chopsticks, the development of more simple tools for meals has been desired. According to the Japanese utility model publication No. 39175-1974 about the tool for meals with the function of fork and chopsticks, the tool has no function of cutting foods into small pieces.